Quick response codes (e.g., configured as a QR CODE, registered mark of Denso Corporation, Japan) may be used to convey information such as, for example, addresses, phone numbers, uniform resource locators (URLs), product data, and so forth. A typical QR CODE may contain a two dimensional (2D) array of black dots arranged in a square grid on a white background, wherein a device such as a camera may capture an image of the QR CODE and use error correction techniques to evaluate/read the image. The presence or absence of a black dot at each 2D location may encode only a single bit of data (e.g., present=one, absent=zero) into the location, which may limit the amount of information that can be encoded into the QR CODE. Moreover, the imaging and error processing capacity of the camera, as well as environmental conditions (e.g., poor lighting, airborne debris, hand tremors/vibrations, scans that are at an angle relative to the QR CODE, etc.) may place substantial constraints on the use of conventional quick response codes in many practical circumstances (e.g., typical mobile phone use).